A “one man band” usually refers to a single player playing simultaneously on various instruments, for example, a guitar, a harmonica and a beat-drum operated by the player's foot. The player, playing all the various instruments, needs to concentrate and coordinate various body parts (e.g., hands playing the guitar, the mouth and breath playing the harmonica and the foot). Several attempts have been made to combine two or more instruments together, for example, adding an electronic drum trigger(s) to a side panel of a guitar for producing sounds while or in addition to plucking the strings.
Most of the percussion devices attached to guitars or other stringed instruments are based on electronic devices such as electronic drums, piezoelectric devices, touch screens or the like. The sound produces by such a device was prerecorded electronically and then played upon activation (triggering) of the device rather than being formed acoustically by hitting an acoustic drum in real time. Most elements (for example, piezoelectric devices) are attached to the stringed instrument soundbox such that the player can hit the device using a single hand before or after (but not while) plucking the strings.